Lie to Me
by Child of Insanity
Summary: : Sometimes lies are easier to believe than the truth, but what happens when reality hits? Harry/Draco
1. Chapter One

Title: Lie to Me

Rating: PG-13

Summary: Sometimes lies are easier to believe than the truth, but what happens when reality hits? Harry/Draco

Warnings: SLASH! 

Disclaimer: All these adorable little bunny rabbits belong to that Mistress of Anticipation, J.K.Rowling. 

THE FITH BOOK IS COMING!

Notes: Although it may seem so in this chapter, there will be no romance between Hermione and Harry. None! I could never do that to my precious Draco, he would be heart broken!

~Chapter One~

"Could you possibly be any more naïve?" Hermione's voice was sharp, and cut at Harry like a knife. He hadn't planned on telling her yet, but she'd been there, and he'd wanted to talk. He had thought that she would care, maybe sympathise, but she hadn't, instead she had lashed out at him and didn't seem to notice that she was hurting him.

"Naïve?" his voice, when he said the word, seemed overly shrill and defensive. "Because I thought that he might care? That the feelings that he was showing me might actually be real? Why is that naïve?"

"Because he's Malfoy!" she yelled, the words hitting Harry like a slap, making him move further away from her. "Draco Malfoy does not care about anyone, least of all you! How could you not see that?"

Harry felt trapped, and helpless, having expected more support from one of his best friends than he was currently receiving. "You don't understand, Hermione." he said, voice pleading. "When he was with me, he was like a different person. I wanted to believe that that was the real him, that the Draco Malfoy that tormented us for the past six years was a lie. I wanted to believe that so much, that I did, and I fell in love with him." 

Now she looked sympathetic, and she reached out a hand to pull him to her, wrapping her arms around him gently. "It's not your fault Harry," she told him. "Malfoy's a deceitful, lying person, and if he really was so different when he was with you, I'm sure that I would have acted the same way if I had been in your position."

"I know it's not my fault." Harry replied, pulling back. "But that doesn't make it hurt any less."

"Oh, Harry." Hermione looked torn, unsure of what to say. "I'm so sorry." She gently reached a hand up to his face, and brushed his hair off his forehead. "I want to make it better, but I don't know what to do."

Harry shut his eyes, and leant his forehead against Hermione's. "Nothing." he said. "There's nothing you can do."

~tbc…

Review my sweets!


	2. Chapter Two

A/N: This chapter's in Draco's POV. Doesn't seem quite right to me, but I don't know why, so this is how it is. 

R&R

~Chapter Two~

Draco had always liked the snow. It was cold, and unfeeling, reminding him in a vague way of himself. The pure white brightness was so harsh, and could be so cruel to unprotected eyes.

He could be cruel too. And cold and unfeeling. He knew that, he'd had years to practice it. Years of living without real friends had taught him to be so, and he had it down to a fine art, had put it into practice too many times to count. But he had begun to feel lonely, and as someone who had grown accustomed to not letting anything affect him, it had scared him, and he had looked for something to take that loneliness away. 

He had found that something in the form of his Gryffindor nemesis Harry Potter.

Draco knew that Harry had friends by the bucket load, but for some reason the Gryffindor had given him the feeling that, if approached, he would understand. And so, gathering courage that he hadn't known he possessed, and tucking his over-bearing Slytherin pride out of the way, Draco had approached him, sending insults at Harry so that he would be sure to notice Draco and then, amazingly, talking to him face to face, like a normal person. 

It had been strange at first, but Draco had been right, Harry did understand his loneliness. And so, tentatively, with much reluctance and bruised pride, they had become friends. And then, magically, they had become much more, and for one of the first times in his life Draco had been happy, and had felt loved. 

He had loved Harry back too, although he had never told the Gryffindor that, had wanted to hold onto the last bit of cold that he still felt inside, despite how much it hurt him.

But Draco had always known that all good things must come to an end, and so his relationship with Harry had ended, with a little help from himself. 

He hadn't been prepared for how much it would hurt him. How much the broken look on Harry's face when he had shown the other boy that he truly didn't, and never would, love the Gryffindor. It hadn't even mattered that it was all a lie, that in actual fact he did love the other boy. Harry hadn't known, and what Harry hadn't known had hurt them both more than either had ever dreamed could be possible.

Tbc…


	3. Chapter Three

A/N: Sorry 'bout the break between chapters, but I can only type them up during school, and I've been sick for a few days. 

Things are plodding along to a resolution, but right now they're trying to work things out.

~Chapter Three~

Harry hadn't realised just how strained things would be between Draco, himself, and his friends, the next day. He hadn't given any thought to how he would feel, seeing Draco again. He especially hadn't given any thought to what it would be like when Snape paired the two of them in Potions.

Silence, and absolute control.

Both were extremely careful to not let their hands, or any other part of their bodies, brush against each other while they worked. Touches which had once been sought after, now became something to avoid at all costs. Half smiles which had once been a common occurrence, now turned to frowns.

And it hurt.

By the time Potions was over, Harry felt like a nervous wreck. He wanted to say something to Draco, anything, as long as it could make it all better, as long as Draco would say something back to let him know that he had been lying when he told Harry that he didn't love him. But Harry hadn't said anything, and neither had Draco, and the pain was still there.

Ron confronted him at lunch, dragging him from the Great Hall to a deserted classroom.

"Hermione told me," he said nervously. "about you and Malfoy, and what he did to you. I want to say I told you so, but I didn't, so I'm not going to. Just…" he paused, regarding Harry with hurt in his eyes. "I just wish that you had told me. I know I probably wouldn't have understood why you liked him, but I still would have been there for you. And maybe if I'd known-"

"This wouldn't have happened?" Harry asked bitterly, sitting down on one of the desks.

Ron shook his head. "Maybe I could have been there for you, and it wouldn't have hurt so much." He sat down on the desk opposite Harry, and regarded the other boy steadily. "You're my best friend, Harry, and you can trust me. I wouldn't have hated you, if that's what you're thinking. And even though you never told me, I'm still here for you now."

Harry chewed on his lip, feeling guilty. "I'm sorry, Ron." he said after several moments thought. "But everything happened so fast, and when we were together I didn't think that I needed to tell anyone. It was like we were in our own little world, where everything was perfect, and if I told someone that perfection would dissapear. I'm sorry."

~Tbc…


	4. Chapter Four

Hey, sorry for the even longer break this time. I'm on holidays now, and before that I was buried under a pile of assignments and various real life demands. I promise that the next chapter will be along a heap sooner, maybe Saturday?

On an aside note, I've been on fanfic for nearly two years (YAY) and I've decided to write a fic to celebrate, but I'm kinda stuck for ideas. Any suggestions will be appreciated very muchly.

Thanks to all the pretty people who've reviewed so far, love you all!

~Chapter Four~

Draco watched as Ron dragged Harry out of the Great Hall, pretending to wonder what they were going to talk about, but knowing that it was him.

He wondered if Harry would tell Ron how much he hated Draco, whether he would tell Ron how much Draco had hurt him, and whether Ron would return from wherever they were, crying for Draco's blood. He'd deserve it if he did, for the pain he'd caused Harry, and perhaps it would be some sort of release for his own pain.

Ron didn't return, but Draco was gratified with a continuous string of nasty glares from Hermione, who seemed to have taken it upon herself to defend Harry's honour.

//Filthy mudblood.//

Firmly fixing a scowl on his face, he pushed his plate away, suddenly not hungry. He stood, a simpering Pansy reaching out a hand to try and stop him, but he shrugged her off. She'd professed her love for him far too many times for him to ever want her to touch him, not that that meant much at the moment. After Harry, even the most beautiful person alive's touch would cause him to flinch.

He'd already ruined far too much.

He could feel eyes on him as he stalked from the Great Hall. The mudblood's, her filthy Gryffindor friends, and looking to the staff table he could see Dumbledore watching him as well, an indefinable expression in his twinkly blue eyes.

~He knows everything that happens at Hogwarts.~ Harry had once told him, speaking in hushed tones as if afraid that someone would hear him and take offence to his words. ~I don't know how he does it, but nothing can be kept secret from him.~ His voice had been awe-filled, and the words had sent a shiver down Draco's spine. ~He truly is as powerful as everyone says, perhaps more so.~

The memory hurt Draco, he had been happy then, and he glared at Dumbledore haughtily, before quickening his stride, wanting to get away from the Headmaster's all knowing gaze as soon as possible. He didn't like feeling so exposed, like his very soul could be revealed if Dumbledore so wished it.

Ron and Harry exited a classroom ahead of him, and he ducked into an alcove not wanting to be seen by them, but wanting to stay and watch none the less. They seemed involved in a heated discussion, Ron gesturing animatedly to the Great Hall, Harry tiredly in the direction of outside. Neither won, and Ron hurried past him, no doubt returning to his friends to whine about just how awful Draco was, and Harry headed outside.

Stepping out of the alcove, Draco felt an undeniable urge to follow Harry to where ever he was going, to some how try and make things right between them. It was foolish he knew, he had put so much into ruining their friendship and relationship, but watching the other boy walk away from him touched something inside him, making him feel as if breaking down and crying would be a better alternative than the charade that he was currently living. He needed to talk to Harry, even if nothing was resolved between them, if only to be able to say that he had tried, that he hadn't just let things lie.

Steeling himself for the inevitable rejection that he would receive from Harry, he began to follow Harry.

~Tbc...


	5. Chapter Five

Told you I'd get it out soon! Yay! A day between updates! O.o

~Chapter Five~

There was snow on the ground.

Glaringly bright, white snow, which hurt Harry's eyes and made a crunching sound beneath his feet. It covered the ground as far as he could see, and he scowled down at it, wanting it to melt and go away, so that he could sit down under his favourite tree and think.

His and Draco's favourite tree.

Ron had told him that he should forget the Slytherin boy. That Draco wasn't as important as Harry seemed to think. That he should get on with his life and find someone else to care about. Someone who wouldn't lie to Harry through out their relationship. Someone who truly cared for him. Someone who wouldn't turn around and break Harry's heart at the first chance that they got.

But Draco hadn't broken Harry's heart at the first chance that he got. There had been so many times when he could hurt him, when he was utterly vulnerable to what ever form of attack Draco wished to use, be it physical, emotional, or mental, but Draco hadn't hurt him. He'd held Harry close to him, when things had gotten too much. Kissed him gently when Harry just felt that he really needed to be touched. Talked to him for hours upon end about nothing, just so that they could have the comfort of hearing eachother's voices.

And Harry had done the same for him.

Draco had broken Harry's heart just when Harry felt that everything was perfect. When nothing could hurt him because he was safe in Draco's arms, and he knew that Draco loved him. 

But apparently Draco hadn't loved him, it had all been a lie. Every touch, every kiss, every kind word had been a lie. It didn't matter that those touches had been more real than anything he'd ever felt before, that the kisses had sent him to dizzying new heights of ecstasy, that the words had had the ability to make him smile when all he really wanted to do was break down and cry. None of it mattered. 

None of it mattered because it had all been false. Draco didn't love him, and nothing mattered at all anymore. Nothing could make him feel again, nothing could put a smile back on his face. Draco didnt' love him and Harry felt like the whole world was crashing down around his head.

But he knew that if at that very moment, Draco walked up to him and demanded - not asked, demanded - that they give their ruined relationship anthoer go, Harry would forget everything that had happened in the past few days, all the hurt that Draco had made him feel.

He even knew what he'd say to Draco, if only because there was nothing else that he could say.

"Lie to me."

~Tbc...


End file.
